LoK insipred Poetry Don't Ask
by Kaya DC Pandora
Summary: Just a little collection of LoK inspired poetry and song lyrics, written by me last night.
1. Default Chapter

LoK Inspired Poetry/Lyric Collection  
  
Oh I bet you just can't wait!! *grins* These are just a few pieces I wrote last night while only half awake (so they may not be brilliant, please forgive) They are all LoK inspired (hence the title). Try and figure out the 'who's and 'why's or even 'when's. It's only insipration, if not even REALLY poetry or lyrics.  
  
A lame attempt, but here goes-  
  
_________________________________  
  
Alone in a world of pain,  
Torn fregments of a shattered past,  
Unveil my dark and terrrible history,  
And drive me screaming to face the truth  
  
Scream as you fall,  
Plunging,  
Broken limbed and bloody eyed,  
And I'll watch,  
Pretending that I don't care,  
That it doesn't hurt  
(It was destiny)  
  
When I found that you had lied to me,  
I cried a little,  
From the crimson fountains,  
Of my wrists  
  
Wont somebody catch me?  
Take me be the hand?  
Save me?  
And tell me truthfully that always,  
It wont hurt so much  
  
Touch me,  
Ebony comes in crimson waves,  
And amber,  
Look at me,  
Precious  
  
Take me back to my history,  
Bring another little travesty back to me,  
Touch my mind with icy fingers,  
And pull me,  
Crashing through my pain  
  
Reveal another little lie,  
Tear down the burning curtains of deceit,  
And I'll not cry (I never do),  
Bring on sweet manipulation,  
Give me time to satisfy,  
My dark lust for revenge,  
Legacies never die  
  
Cruelties fly past broken mirrors,  
Shattered glass strokes my brain,  
Holding hands with gentle knives,  
Arrowhead kisses keep me sane  
  
Knives don't learn to leave a mark.  
Matches never learned to spark,  
Fires were not taught to blaze,  
I never tried heard to amaze...  
  
Face the fear,  
Rolling waves tearing the pain.  
Make believe they can hear you,  
Cause in your imagination,  
Someone cares  
  
Distant screams,  
From clouded waters,  
Tell a tale of brilliance,  
Of a forgetten yesterday  
  
If you screamed a little louder,  
I might have heard,  
If you'd held on a little longer,  
I'd have been there,  
If you'd never gone and shown off,  
You might have never learned to cry  
  
Perfect little pawn at arms,  
Eternity damned you,  
Fighting machine,  
Onlookers can't see in your eyes,  
The pain you feel in your mind  
  
Broken little plaything,  
Does being discarded hurt?  
You're not REALLY broken,  
It's only a little hard to get by  
  
Tell me you wont hurt me,  
Not that I'll promise the same,  
But knowing your repentence's existence,  
Makes this gnocide seem sane  
  
Can you heard me when I scream  
(I can hear you)  
Can you see me when it hurts  
(For every time I've watched you  
Would you save me if you could?   
(Just like I'd have done for you)  
  
Tell it to the stars,  
And wonder,  
When the curtain falls,  
Bloodsoaked and screaming in all of its ironic glory,  
If it will reveal the final stage  
  
* * *  
And fianlly, to wrap it up, a little piece I wrte while thinking about the outcome of paradoxes/ fate etc)  
* * *  
  
The simplistic walk hand in hand,  
Simple waves can't touch the sand,  
Lonely children never cry,  
The broken hearted never die  
_______________________________________  
  
Don't flame me for any of this erm 'poetry'- it's just me ATTEMPTING to rid myself of writter's block. Be nice. Review and you can have a fully operational revear blade, physical or spectral- your choice!! 


	2. Fireflies

MORE POETRY BY ME!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own-ness  
  
More randomly written little bitties of poetry and lyric –ness  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
This was written during maths on one of my notes in a vague attempt at being poetic and squirm into Raziel's mind.  
  
1) Fireflies  
  
Fireflies dancing,  
Through the darkness in your eyes,  
Your blood is boiling red.  
  
Your own distant screams,  
Are echoing on,  
The voices in your head.  
  
It can't stop,  
It's become too much,  
Pawn,  
Messiah,  
It's all in your head  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Raziel: It's NOT in my head!  
Kaya: Yes it is. Be quiet.  
Raziel: Explain YOU being here with me then. You're just a figment pf my mind, obviously.  
Kaya: You're just jealous because I'm special and you aren't!! *smug grin*   
  
Please be lovely and review everyone. 


End file.
